


We Have Been Waiting For You

by lurobine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jung Sungchan, Jung Sungchan-centric, M/M, Mafia NCT, Multi, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurobine/pseuds/lurobine
Summary: Let's just say  NCT is addicted to Jung Sungchan's blood.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Everyone
Comments: 26
Kudos: 69





	1. The Start of this Story

As Sungchan left one of his patients room his best friend Haeyong stopped him in the middle of the hallway and asked him " hey the boss is asking if I could work the 24-hour shift tomorrow and I told him, yes, and now I have to ask you if you can do it with me because the 24-hour shift is always so scary especially at night."

Sungchan looked at him and rolled his eyes as Haeyong was straight up giving him puppy eyes in the middle of the hallway and Sungchan knew if he stayed silent any longer that his friend would probably spam him until he gave him his answer so Sungchan looked at Haeyong and said: " fine I'll do it, but you owe me a meal now." 

Haeyong jumped up in joy and hugged Sungchan and ran off and Sungchan looked at his friend running away and laughed. As Sungchan was logging out of his computer he couldn't help but think tomorrow is going to be a looonggg day, but what he didn't know was that the events that were supposed to transpire tomorrow would lead him down a path he never thought existed.


	2. A Cafe Away

The next morning Sungchan woke up not because of his alarm but due to the fact that he got a really bad cramp in his left leg. He felt the prickling sensation running down his leg and it felt like a hundred microneedles were pressing into his skin. So he immediately got up and walked carefully over to his sink making painful grunts along the way. Once he got to the sink he took a towel and made sure it was soaked with warm water. Once he got it he put it on his leg and pushed down on it and slowly the feeling of the cramps was gone. As Sungchan got up out of the bed for the second time that day he went up to the closet and took out his scrubs with all of the emojis and went to take a shower. Once he finished the shower he put on the scrubs and walked out of his loft locked the door and made his way down to the hospital. Sungchan saw the cafe owned by the sweet old couple that lives next door and decided to get some snacks for the day because he knew that with 24-hour shifts if you didn't have anything to eat you were bound to fall asleep in the middle of the hallway or even worse faint while taking care of the patient ( One of his seniors told him that because he didn't get to eat dinner so he almost missed a patients arm while trying to administer a shot.) 

Once he was inside the shop he went up to the counter and started ordering his breakfast as well as a couple of snacks and just as he finished he heard the bell from the door chime. He turned around and saw one of the most gorgeous men he has ever laid eyes on. He had fluffy brown hair a slim nose and beautiful eyes that were in a beautiful crescent shape. His dimples seemed to pop out as well as he opened the door for a girl as she was leaving the cafe. All of a sudden one of the grandmas of the cafe came out from the kitchen and said: " Oh Jaehyun you're here come and sit down you want the regular right?"  
Right as she said that Sugchan realized he was staring and started to make his way to one of the tables at the front while he waited for his order. His cheeks were red from the embarrassment of almost being caught.

"Stupid why did you have to stare just get your pancakes and your tteokboki and leave and just eat at the hospital." As he was fussing over the fact that he almost drooled in front of a stranger, said stranger was talking to the store owner about him.

"Ahjumma who was that just at the counter"

"Oh that's Sungchan he is one of my new customers as well as my neighbor he is extremely sweet and always offers to help me"

Jaehyun thought about it for a moment and then looked at his ahjumma and asked " Is he my soulmate?'

When the ahjumma looked up you could tell that she had stories to tell as she was over 700 years old. " Jaehyun, I am your guardian, I am connected to your soul as well as the soul of the others. When he first entered into this world, I could sense him, I could sense that pull, that love, that blood, Jaehyun I was so excited to tell all of you but I realized that I wanted you guys to find him yourselves" 

Jaehyun sagged in relief as when he and the others from the gang came down the strip they smelt it, they smelt pine and honey and they were all ready to go in and see who it was but because they didn't want to scare their mate, they sent in Jaehyun to investigate and sure enough, when Jaehyun walked in he saw one of the most beautiful humans he had ever laid eyes on. He looked like the deers that always passed by their mansion in the woods. He had big eyes as well as a cute button nose with the most beautiful plum lips that he seemed to be biting a lot.

Just as he was about to start walking up to the man the ahjumma stopped him again. " Ah, Ah Jaehyun before you even think about walking up to him I have to tell you and the others something."

Jaehyun immediately sat down at the barstool and watched the beautiful human leave as he texted the others to come in. All 22 members automatically inside and the ahjumma made the restaurant invisible for some time so that she could tell the story. " I know all of you want to go after him but when he first moved in I wanted to learn more about him so that I could enlighten you all about your potential mate and I discovered that he is an orphan and because he was raised in multiple abusive foster homes he has a lot of trust issues so if you want to approach him to approach him carefully, understand?"

They all looked at each other in excitement as they left the cafe they were ready.....


	3. 24 Hour Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungchan meets one of the members of the NCT Mafia

After the super embarrassing event that happened a couple of minutes ago, Sungchan was now sitting inside of his nursing station eating his pancakes and enjoying himself casually making a couple of moaning sounds over how good the pancakes were. Just as he finished Haeyong came in and told him that his first patient was in and he needed to do a couple of shots. Sungchan quietly nodded and put away all of his food. When he left the room he took out the folder HAeyong gave him and started walking towards the room that he was needed in and right, when he walked in he, heard a gasp. Sungchan looked up and internally thought " I swear why am I seeing so many good guys today like is there someone trying to kill meee."

Sungchan then realized that that was his patient and he needed to move on or else he was going to get in trouble. So he quickly straightened up his back and started with his regular speech: " Hello Mr.Suh my name is Sungchan and I will be your nurse for today it says here that you are here for a couple of shots." Johnny quietly nodded as he stared in awe at the man in front of him and admiring the honey and pine scent coming off of him. " So Mr.Suh.." 

" Call me Johnny"

" Oh ok, Johnny how has your day been so far"

' Oh it's been quite amazing"  
" That's exciting, is there any special reason?" Sungchan asked as he sanitized all of the needles. Johnny couldn't help but smirk as he thought " because I got to see my mate after 200 years of searching" but instead he looked up at the expectant Bambi eyes and said, " oh I went to one of my favorite cafe's and had my favorite food and it was just perfect." 

Sungchan giggled because Johnny said it so seriously and when he giggled Johnny couldn't help but coo at his adorableness.

" Ok Johnny, uh Shot A here will be going into your left arm, and Shot B will be going right underneath that, there might be some soreness over the next few days but my personal advice would be whenever it starts to ich or get sore put some ice on it and then it will go away temporarily"

As he got closer Johnny had the urge to grab him by the waist and just claim him but just as he was about to do it Taeyongs voice came echoing inside his head" JOHNNY SUH DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT LIFTING ONE OF THOSE FINGERS." Johnny immediately retracted his thoughts and sat with both of his hands in his lap as he pouted.

Sungchan saw the sudden change in mood from a confident man into a pouting child and couldn't help but laugh. He then tried to hide his laugh as he set down the needle he was holding and went up to the man and said "Ok Johnny can I start the process now or do you need a little bit of time."

Johnny didn't immediately answer and then said " can you hold my hand for a second." Sungchan smiled and nodded and then grabbed Johnny's hand and right when he did that was when Johnny felt like every puzzle piece in his life that had been scattered around came together. He looked up and made eye contact with Sungchan and at that moment he felt at peace. Sungchan on the other hand was having a complete meltdown with this eye-contact. Johnny's eyes were this beautiful hazelnut color and if he wasn't a nurse on a 24-hour schedule he would've stared at them longer but alas fairytales can only last forever. 

" Johnny are you now ready for your shots?" 

Johnny jumped as if he had been electrocuted and immediately nodded his head. Sungchan quickly gave him both of his shots and covered them with neon green bandages. He then went to the lollipop jar and went up to him and said " I know that we're both adults but everyone needs a lollipop from time to time."

Sungchan then bowed and said, " you can leave whenever you are ready, I hope you have a good day Johnny." As Sunghcan left the medical room he felt he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he got the opportunity to meet such a nice guy. As he was walking down the hall he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't mind meeting another hot guy if they were anything like Johnny Suh

Oh, Jung Sungchan if only you knew what was to come....


	4. A Secret Number

It was nearing 1:00 in the afternoon when Sungchan decided that he wanted to eat his lunch. So he quickly told Haeyong and Haeyong nodded and told him to finish before 2:00 because that was when he had to go feed all of the babies in the NICU unit. Sungchan giggled and quickly thanked his Hyung and went up to the nature balcony which was a private area of nurses to relax and enjoy some time from the bustle of the hospital. 

Sungchan opened the box and couldn't help but want to cry with happiness over the food that was presented to him. It was his favorite BBQ sandwich from the cafe and he started to eat it as he looked out the balcony at the bustling city of Seoul. The one thing that he loved about the hospital that he worked at was that there were a lot of amazing places nearby as well as a lot of artists in Seoul have left their marks on the sidewalks and walls near the hospital as a kind of reminder for all of the people to just take a moment and appreciate what is around you. He sometimes forgets to do it but when he does do it he happens to have a good day just like today.

As Sungchan was just finishing his sandwich and water, he heard his phone chime. He took the phone out of his pocket and looked to see that it was Aunty. Aunty was the only foster parent he ever had who loved him and took care of him. She raised him since he was 15 and held him at night when he had nightmares about his past, fed him whenever he was hungry as well as when he wasn't hungry, and paid for his tuition when he told her he wanted to go to college. He couldn't help but smile when he picked up the phone and said "Who is this "  
'  
"Yah Sungchan how dare you, I swear if you weren't living in Seoul I would come over there.."

Sungchan laughed and then said " How are you, Aunty"

"Oh thank the Lord I thought you had amnesia, anywho I wanted to ask when you are coming back to Boseong, Uncle and I miss you here on the farm"

Sungchan couldn't help but laugh Aunty and Uncle called him every day to check up on him and ask him how he was doing in Seoul and he always gives them the tea of the day and they laugh as Aunty posters him about how much weight he lost and how he needs to come back Boseong ASAP or else he'll be so thin that he'll be able to pass as one of those sticks that you see lying on the ground.

"I'll come home over the holidays like I always do Aunty anywho I have to get back to work so byeee"

"Bye Sungchan- shi" Aunty and Uncle shouted through the phone. As he hung up the timer on his phone alerted him that he only 5 minutes before he had to go back to work. It was safe to say he stuffed his entire lunch into his mouth and chewed as he ran out the door. 

As Sungchan was rounding the corner he saw Haeyong waiting for him at the end of the hallway while typing on his phone. 

"I'm ready," Sungchan said as he finally skidded to stop right in front of Haeyong. 

Haeyong smirked and said "Actually there have been a change of plans Sungchan"

Sungchans jaw dropped " what do you mean I thought we were taking care of the babies in the NICU"

Haeyong started walking towards the changing room and said " we were but then it was announced that one of the investors of this hospital is coming to check up on some stuff and they requested that the head of the nursing department shows them around."

"Ok and how does that involve me"

"What you think I'm going to show some of the richest and most dangerous people here in Seoul around the hospital alone, uh no, you are coming with me"

Sungchan lifted up one eyebrow in amusement and said " so this is why you wanted me to do the 24-hour shift because you didn't want to give some rich people a tour alone"

"Yah Sungchan they are way more dangerous than you think it's rumored that the group of investors who fund the hospital are like Mafia bosses are something"

Sungchan rolled his eyes 

"Sure, ok fine I will help you with this tour, but I swear next time you do something like this forewarn me " 

Haeyong lifted his hand to his temple and saluted and then opened the dressing room door for both him and Sungchan

"Ok so what am I supposed to wear?" Sungchan asked 

Haeyong lifted up two suits one of them was white and the other one was a lovely blue

"You'll wear the white one and then I'll wear the blue one ok after you finish changing go down to the lobby and wait for me ."

Sungchan nodded and quickly went to the changing room and put on the suit. He then left the changing room and went to go get the elevator as he was going down the elevator he couldn't help but think about what Haeyong said about them being potential mafia bosses. 

"I mean the mafia can't be real right, and if they were why are they investing in a hospital of all things"

Meanwhile in another car a person named Lee Taeyong was asking the same thing to his father who had flown home from Japan when he heard the news about his son finding his mate. 

"Taeyong the Ahjumma from the cafe like she said she knew that boy was your mate from the moment that he was born. When she called me and told me I immediately started researching about him and discovered that he worked for that hospital so I made a deal with the hospital that he worked with if they allowed me to install my own personal bodyguards near the premise of the hospital that I would donate a certain sum of money towards them."

" And what did they say"

"Well you know how It is they automatically accepted and from that day onwards I have had my most trusted bodyguards defending that hospital as well as Sungchan from any danger, one of my bodyguards even has a medical license and he works very closely to Sungchan."

Just then someone texted Taeyong's father he picked up the phone and saw who it was

HAEYONG :  
"Sungchan is standing next to me to sir"

Right as he read the message the limo parked in front in front of the hospital and sure enough his top bodyguard Haeyong was standing next to the boy his son's mate. "Are you ready Taeyong?"

Taeyong smirked as he looked out the window to see his beautiful mate who was tugging at his sleeves as he waited for them to get out of the car

"Let's go," he said as he opened the door.

Lee Taeyong exited out of his car and couldn't help but want to grab the beautiful man in front of him, but as he was shaking his mates had the only thing he could think about was that he had to wait, he just had to wait a little longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYSSSS!! For the past two days, I have been really stressed out because of exams and I've been writing this book just to distress and forget about all the turmoil. I know this chapter isn't the best but I'm working on my writing and I'm honestly super excited to see where even I go with this because so far it's just been me word vomiting on paper all of my fantasies about this story, and I'm just super excited. I hope you guys have a good dayyy!!


	5. I Can't Wait to Know More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING VIOLENCE!!!!
> 
> If you don't like violence or any type of abuse then don't read from the part that starts with "Taeyong noticed Sungchan turn extremely pale "  
> and start reading at the part that says "Taeyong felt a surge of protectiveness."

When Sungchan first saw Taeyong exit the car all he could think of was that he shouldn't have wished to see another hot man today because while Johnny and that man from the cafe were stunning Taeyong looked like a character that just straight up jumped out of a comic book. He came forward with his father and shook everyone's hands and Sungchan didn't know if his body was playing with him but when Taeyong shook his hand and told him his name he swore he felt a pull towards Taeyong and he felt like he had to hug the man. But just as he thought it Taeyong let go of his hand and proceeded to shake the person next to him.  
After they were done shaking everyone's hand the Director of the Hospital stepped forward and made eye contact with Taeyong and his father and pointed towards Haeyong and Sungchan and said:  
"This is our head nurse Kim Haeyong and this is one of the nurse practitioners that work for the hospital Jung Sungchan, they will be showing you around the hospital and showing you all of the new wards that have been put in place since your last visit." 

Sungcahn internally panicked as the words left the Director's mouth as he just realized he is going to be spending the next hour with Taeyong and he didn't know if he would make it. "Breath you idiot he is not eye candy he is a human being just look forward and do your job." Sungchan kept on repeating this mantra as he walked towards the lobby with Haeyong explaining everything. As he was in the front with Haeyong Taeyong looked at him and his cute Bambi face and couldn't help but long for the male. He and his mates had been waiting for 200 years for him and here he was shining like the moonlight talking with a melodic voice about all of the new signs that they had put up and the kid's room. As they were proceeding down the hallway of the second floor Sungchan tripped on one of his shoelaces and just as he felt like he was about to fall on his but Taeyong caught him by his waist and brought him up to his face. Sungchan started blushing as he was literally one centimeter away from Taeyong. 

"Be careful there we don't want you getting hurt"

Sungchan almost fainted right then and there at the fact that he even cared. Taeyong then let go of Sungchan and looked toward his father who was waiting and said " Go on Appa we'll catch up'

Taeyong's father smirked at his son because he knew that he used his super-speed untie Sungchans converse when he was talking about the NICU unit earlier on. "I shall leave you my son but be careful don't scare him away" he sent the message to his son through telepathy. Taeyong nodded and as Haeyong and his father left he knelt and started to tie Sungchan's laces. 

Sungchan started blushing even harder and knelt next to Taeyong and said " oh no sir that's ok I can do it myself '

Taeyong quickly put his hand over Sungchans and pushed it away and said ' but I want to do it for you you clearly can't tie them properly so let me do it"

Sungchan pouted then and said " fine if you must"

Taeyong couldn't help but laugh at the cute Bambi and continued to tie his right shoe. Then he moves to his left leg and rolled up his pant leg to tie his left shoe and as he finished he noticed a red scar running up his leg he touched it and started tracing the scar up Sungchans leg all the way to his kneecap and he felt a memory that was attached and he couldn't help but deep dive into it :

Taeyong looked around and saw a baby version of Sungchan playing with another boy and they were playing hide and seek and right when Sungchan found the boy he yelled "I got you" and then proceeded to tackle the boy and he and the boy were laughing and just when they were about to go play again Taeyong heard yelling "YOU LITTLE PUNKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ABSOLUTLEY WORTHLESS LITTLE..."

Taeyong noticed Sungchan turn extremely pale and turn around to tell the little boy "get out of here go out the window don't let daddy catch you"

The little boy seemed to hesitate but Sungchan kept on pushing him and just when he closed the window the father came in and he was carrying a bottle of beer and he threw it at Sungchan. Taeyong winced as it hit the wall behind Sungchan and Sungchan started to sniffle "WHY ARE YOU CRYING HUH I SHOULD BE THE ONE CRYING YOU COST ME A FORTUNE AND I HAVE WAY BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH MY MONEY YOU KNOW IF YOU WEREN"T IN MY LIFE I WOULD BE A BILLIONAIRE I COULD TRAVEL THE WORLD BUT NOOO YOU JUST HAD TO COME ALONG AND GET PUT IN MY HOME!!!"

Taeyong dropped to his knees as he watched Sungchan's foster father go up to the harmless boy and started punching him over and over again. And just when he thought it would stop he watched as he picked up a glass shard and look at the boy with an eerie smile and say " you won't be playing hid and seek no more" and then plunged the glass shard in the boy's knee and dragged it down. He started laughing maniacally as he walked out the door. 

Taeyong felt a surge of protectiveness as he left the memory and he looked up at Sungchan who was blushing. He slowly touched the pant leg and rolled it down and then got up and held his hand out for Sungchan to take. Sungchan looked at the hand and grasped it and pulled himself up. Taeyong then grabbed the back of his head and put his lips up against his ear and said "You are one of the bravest souls I've ever met, and I can't wait to get to know you more." Taeyong then proceeded to grab his hand and said "where to next Sungchan'

"Oh uh uh I think Haeyong wanted us to go to the third floor to see the surgery center'

"Then lead the way."

Sungchan nodded and started walking towards the elevator and as he walked he couldn't help but think what did he mean by getting to know you more...


	6. You're Invited

Once they had finished the tour they got onto the elevator and as they were proceeding down Taeyong's father asked Sungchan "so why did you decide to become a nurse"

"Oh when I was in high school I worked an internship at a hospital near Boseong and I really loved it so I keep on going back for volunteer work and finally, I decided my senior year that I was going to become a nurse practitioner and I got a full paid scholarship to Seoul University and from there I was connected to this hospital and I've been working here for the past year and a half"

"Oh that's good I'm glad that you enjoy your job is there anything else that you do besides working"

"Not really I really like working but if I do have the time I like to take walks at the park nearby and read a book or watch some KDrama that is on TV"

Taeyong's father couldn't help but laugh at his statement because he sounded exactly like Taeyong and his clan, they were all workaholics and if they even had a smidgen of time to themselves they had to be doing something, or else they would get bored.

The elevator then dinged as they reached their destination and as Sungchan was saying goodbye to their two guests Taeyong went up to him and asked "Can I have your phone number?"

Sungchan for the millionth time that day blushed and said "sure." He then took Taeyong's phone and typed in his number. When Taeyong took his phone back he called the number and Sungchan automatically felt the buzz in his pocket so he took it out and showed it to Taeoyng. Taeyong grinned and whispered, "save the phone number cutie I would love to talk again."

Sungchan nodded and waved goodbye to them and right when they drove off Sungchan melted onto the floor while holding his phone to his heart and said "what just happened"

"As someone who is older and has dated, I would call that flirting" Haeyong said as he smirked at the fact that his boss's son just made his best friend turn into a literal puddle.

"Sure," Sungchan said as he rolled his eyes and got up from the floor. They both laughed as they made their way back to their stations and changed back into their scrubs.

A few hours later Sungchan had just finished with a late-night case and as he was putting away the materials he looked at the time and saw that was already 1 am. He then looked at his schedule and saw that he had time to get some coffee and as he was going down the empty hallway he thought about the situation from earlier and could help but say: " I wonder why he wanted my number like why would someone like Taeyong be interested in me I'm I'm.."

"Because you're one of the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met so don't even think for a second I will let you degrade your self like that"

Sungchan gasped as he turned around and saw standing behind him was none other than Taeyong accompanied by a group of boys all of whom were staring at him like he was a piece of meat. "Oh my gosh I didn't see you guys there..."

"Wow you are absolutely gorgeous," one of the men said Sungchan blushed, smiled, and was about to thank him until he saw the gash on his arm.

He rushed forward and grabbed his arm and took out a flashlight to see the cut more up close and once he got a good look at it he looked up at the man and said " Sir this looks really bad can you please let me stitch this up I promise I'll be quick"

The said man lifted his one eyebrow and looked at the others who all nodded and he said "only if you promise not to degrade yourself like you just did a couple of minutes"

Sungchan sighed looked up at the man and said "Ok, I can't make promises but I will try." He then lifted his pinky and locked it with the man's and said "ok now can I do it pleaseee"

The man and nodded and Sungchan leads them to one of the medical room and told them he would be right back with the gauze. Once he left the whole group looked at the male " Mark I told you to heal all of your injuries before you came here"

"Hendery if I did that would we have been able to see that beautiful angel take care of me"

Lucas then went up to Mark and lifted him onto the bed and kissed his forehead and said "have I ever told you how sexy you are when you act like this." Mark grinned and then telepathed to everyone in the room that Sungchan was about to come in. 

Sungchan came barging into the room and set down a little kit of stuff and started taking everything out "Ok, ok I got all the materials a mask, gauze, a needle, and anesthesia, don't worry I'm trained in the administration of anesthesia," Sungchan said all of this while cleaning his needle looking at all of them excitedly. They all cooed as he continued to talk about the process and before he stuck the needle in mark he whispered to him "I promise you won't feel a thing it'll be so quick." True to his word once Sungchan started the men who were in the room couldn't help but stare as he concentrated on the task at hand making sure that he didn't feel any pain. Sungchan never liked silence so he asked "So I know Taeyong but who are the rest of y'all? " 

"Oh, how rude of me ok I'm Mark." Sungchan smiled as the brown-haired man in front of him raised his left arm. 

"My name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but you can call me Ten." Sungchan looked to see that it was the man that had eyes that looked like a cat.

"My name is Hendery" He was a short man with pink hair and a really bright smile

"And My name is Lucas" He was undeniably the tallest man in the room with a very handsome face.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you my name is Sungchan and I'm a nurse practitioner here at the Seoul National Hospital"

They all nodded as they continued to watch him stitch up Mark's wound and as they continue to watch him there eyes turned red with lust as they couldn't help but want to ravage the young man who seemed to be so innocent, but then Elder Myo's ( the ahjumma from the shop) voice all of sudden filled their heads " I can smell your lust from literally a mile away remember we have to be delicate with him, we have to earn his trust, don't forget to invite him to the party." They all nodded at the elder's statement and sat in silence while they watched Sungchan cut off the remaining string. 

"Yay, ok I'm done how was it," he asked as looked at Mark 

"Thank you it was good you were right I didn't feel a thing"

Sungchan laughed and lifted himself onto the counter as he threw away his gloves and mask. " Well thank you, sir, by the way, um why did you come to the hospital?"

They all looked at him in shock over his question and then their shock quickly morphed into possession, Taeyong said in the calmest voice he could muster "Sungchan-ah do you not want us here"

Sungchan gasped at the sudden change in the room and said: "no, no that's not what I mean I just meant that when I saw you guys in the hall earlier you didn't seem to be in a rush so I just thought you were here for something else."

Ten then got up from his place on the wall and made his way over to where Sungchan was sitting and put both of his hands on Sungchan's waist and put himself in between both of his legs and looked into the boy's eyes and asked: "First of all pretty boy you're right we did come here for something and second of all is this ok?" 

Sungchan looked at Ten and couldn't help but gape at the fact that someone who he had just met was holding him but he didn't want it to stop so he said "Yes, but why would you want..."

"Uh, uh pretty boy no degrading yourself remember, we came here to invite you to a party that we're hosting at Club Neo and while we were making invitations Taeyong realized that he wanted to invite the cute nurse that he saw at the hospital today," Ten said all of this while rubbing Sungchan's side "what do you say, pretty boy, you want to come?"

Sungchan couldn't believe that he was getting invited to a party by 5 extremely sexy men and so with no hesitation, he said " Yes I would love to go, uh what time is it and where is it "

They all smirked and Lucas went forward and picked up Sungchan's left hand, and kissed it, and then said: "Since you are our guest we'll pick you up tomorrow ok?"

Sungchan nodded and they all slowly left the room while saying goodbye

Sungchan just sat there for a couple more minutes not believing what had just transpired a couple of minutes beforehand, and then right as he was getting over it he felt a buzz in his pocket and he looked at his phone and saw that it was a message from an unknown id and he went to see what it was and saw it was a picture of Mark in a car and the caption read "Thank's again for the 2-minute surgery"

Sungchan texted back a quick "Your welcome" and then started cleaning up the room.

When Sungchan finally looked at the clock again after feeding the last baby its medicine for the morning he realized that it was 8:00 am he couldn't help but do a little congratulatory dance for finishing his shift. As he was logging out of the computer he saw Haeyong again out of the corner of his eye also packing up looking like a dead horse.

"Hyung aren't you ready to sleep," Sungchan said as he went up to Haeyong and helped him pack up the last of his stuff. 

Haeyong rolled his eyes as he realized what Sungchan was implying and then said as he was leaving the nurses station: "Sungchan-ah thank you for staying with me for the 24-hour shift I LOVE YOUUU".

Sungchan laughed at his Hyung and ran to catch up to his Hyung they both walked out of the hospital and as Sungchan left the hospital he smiled at the birds that were chirping and the sunny weather that surrounded him.

What Sungchan failed to notice was the 22 men that were watching him from afar. Haeyong saw them as he was going towards his car and he walked up to them, bowed, and asked " what are the young masters doing here?"

Jisung the youngest of the clan started at his mate and said to Haeyong "We're just making sure that our mate is ready for tonight's party..."


	7. My First Tattoo

To say Sungchan was having a crisis would be an understatement. He had decided that he was going to sleep for a little bit and when he woke up he saw that it was 4 pm so he decided to go get a snack but as he was about to leave his room he got a text from Taeyong saying " Hi, Sungchan-ah two members from my friend group are coming to pick you up at 6:30 their names are Jeno and Jaemin if you could send your address that would be great." 

Sungchan at first said ok and sent a message back and was about to go get his snack until he realized that his house was a mess and that was when he went into cleaning mode. He looked like the Flash because he was zipping from corner to corner cleaning every crevice that he could. He had finished at about 5:30 so he quickly ran upstairs and put on a white shirt and blue ripped jeans with white converse. As he was combing his hair he heard the buzz from his entrance gate so he quickly ran down the stairs to get his guests and what he saw made him want to run away. Standing outside of his gate were two men who had big muscles and they were in Sungchan's eyes two of the hottest guys he had ever laid eyes with. As he thought this Jeno and Jaemin smelt the air and smelled that luscious pine and honey scent and then they both internally groaned when he opened the door and walked out to his porch. Sungchan quickly ran down the steps to open his gate and tell them to come in, he walked them up to his front porch where a bench resided and then said: 

"Hi, um could you give me 2 more minutes I just need to lock up the house and I'll be right out ok?"

"Take your time babe," Jaemin said as he looked at the exterior of the house. It was a two-story that had the resemblance of the cottage. They all of sudden heard someone whistling going down the sidewalk. They both looked up and saw the mailman drop of two letters. One strangely had a beer smell on it and that was when Jaemin sent a message to the clan telling them what had just happened. Haechan was the first person to respond to them " Go see who the letter who is from" he said.

Neither Jaemin nor Jeno wasted any time going to pick up the letter and they looked at the top right corner and saw that it was from someone named Taechara. They automatically telepathed the ahjumma: "Oh Jaemin what is it dear?" "Ahjumma who is Taechara and what is his relationship with Sungchan" Everyone who was in the telepathy zone felt her anger suddenly course through and she said, "Taechara was Sungchan's first foster parent he beat up Sungchan every day and kicked him out of the house when he was only 7 years old, but now that he has discovered that Sungchan has a job he keeps on demanding money from him saying he needs to pay him back and Sungchan being the kind soul that he is always sending him money." When Haechan heard this he became livid and telepathed to Jaemin and Jeno to bring the letter to him and bring Sungchan ASAP. Jaemin and Jeno knew that Haechan was uncontrollable when he became mad so they quickly got up and switched off their telepath. Sungchan then walked out of his house with his wallet, keys, and chapstick in hand.

As he shut the door he looked up and saw Jeno and Jaemin standing there he quickly asked them if they wanted water before they left and they politely declined. Sungchan then quickly locked the gate and turned around to the two men and said " I'm super sorry about that normally I'm much faster."

Jeno shook his head and said " it's ok Sungchan we don't mind waiting for you" Sungchan shook his head and said, " no no I should've made you wait.." Jaemin then came forward and brushed the hair out of Sungchan's face and whispered in his ear "Sungchan me and Jeno could wait for you for years if it means getting to see you looking like this" Sungchan gaped at JAemin as he walked away. For the second time that day, Sungchan couldn't help but wonder why, why they were complimenting him, why they were so warm when he was a literally nobody who worked at the hospital.

As he was thinking these things he failed to realize that they were already in the car. "Sungchan, earth to Sungchan" Sungchan looked up and saw a black limo parked at the bottom of the stairwell. He saw Jaemin was sitting inside and Jeno was waiting outside with the door open waiting for him. " Yeah sorry about that I was daydreaming a little bit I'm coming he walked down the stairs and quickly got into the limo with the two and as Jeno closed the door the limo was closed and the driver started to drive them towards Club Neo.  
"So Sungchan do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Jeno said while looking at a said male. "Depends on the question," Sungchan said, the two males laughed at his answer

"Where were you born"  
" I was born in Jeju Island"  
"Why did you come to Seoul"  
"Because I wanted to attend Seoul National University"  
"What is your favorite food"  
"Sushi and mint chocolate"  
"When was your first kiss"  
"Haven't had it yet"  
"Interesting well were here Sungchan-ah"

Sungchan looked out the window and saw that they were in front of a giant club that was completely black on the outside and had neon flashing lights everywhere around the studio. "Come let's go inside you'll love it" Sungchan had never been to a party like this before there were people everywhere some were drinking, some were dancing, and there were even some people making out in the corner of the room. Sungchan kept looking around when all of sudden he felt an electric shock as someone had grabbed onto his hand. He didn't know what happened but all of a sudden he heard "hey baby did you keep your promise?" Sungchan turned around to see Hendery standing there holding his hand. Hendery then grinned and pulled Sungchan in and put both of his arms on his waist. Most of the time Sungchan hated skinship but for some reason, he was really enjoying it right now. So he leaned forward and put his arms around Henry's neck and looked him in the eyes and said "I tried." Hendery laughed and ended up putting his face into the crook of Sungchans neck, while still laughing. Then Hendery let go of Sungchan and lead him up the stairs to where Taeyong and a lot of other extremely hot men were sitting and made him sit in the center of the circle.

"Well that was weird" Sungchan thought

As Sungchan was about to get up he felt a drink get pressed into his hand. He looked up and felt his heart jump out of his chest as he saw Johnny and Jaehyun standing right next to him. "Hello Sungchan-ah, long time no see," Jaehyun said. "Oh my gosh I saw you at the Ahjumma's cafe I think about a day ago right?" Jaehyun grinned and grabbed Sungchan's hand, kissed the back of it, and said "Yes that was me silly, and do you know who I am"

"Uh yeah Ahjumma said it out loud that day it was Jaehyun and you are Johnny," he said as pointed to the man that was sitting to his left. Johnny grinned and leaned in and pressed a small kiss onto Sungchan's neck and grinned as felt him shiver " I'm glad you remember my name oh and by the way baby boy thank you for the lollipop." Sungchan looked at the two males who had just kissed him as if it was nothing and for some reason, he didn't mind it.

Then Johnny and Jaehyun got up and walked off and as they were walking off a small boy with eyes that curved up came up to him and knelt and said "Hey beautiful, can I join you" Sungchan was about to say no until he saw Taeyong and Taeyong nodded towards the man and mouthed " he's with me" and then Sungchan realized the man was not some stranger and said "yes just let me clear the table..." that was when the mystery man grabbed him by the waist and picked him up like he weighed nothing. Sungchan couldn't help but gasp at the sudden movement. Sungchan then realized that he felt this warm feeling in his chest and his body was suddenly relaxing and his mind was shutting down so he just went with the flow and quickly wrapped both of his legs around the man's waist and put both of his hands around his neck and said "Hello sir "

The mystery man looked at him and then squeezed his waist a little and then proceeded to give him an Eskimo kiss "baby boy can I request something "

Sungchan raised his eyebrows at the sudden movement and asked " And what would that be?"

"Let me tattoo you" Sungchan looked in bewilderment at the boy that was holding him, Just as Sungchan was about to say no he realized that the club was no longer as loud as it was before. So he looked out and realized that all of the sudden that the DJ, guards, and literally everyone at the club besides the 21 men that were sitting around watching the spectacle, were missing. "Oh wait where did everyone..." Sungchan then got completely thrown off guard when the man holding him kissed him on the neck.

"Baby boy, can I tattoo you?" Sungchan said again as he looked at the beautiful man that he was holding. Sungchan had his reservations about letting the man tattoo him until he looked into said man's eyes, they seemed to have a deep story to them and Sungchan felt like he wanted to know more.SUngchan requested to be put down and then he stood in front of all 22 men and said "Fine I'll let you tattoo, but you first have to answer this question for me: what are everyone's name and job " The mystery man looked at him and then looked at everyone around and they all nodded their head to his request. "Ok, then my name is Shotaro, and to answer your second question I and the rest of the boys here all worked together to create this club, and we are all the Ceo's/owners of this club. It is now the second most elite club in the World."

Sungchan looked around at the big club and couldn't help but admire their dedication "Oh wow so you all made this"

"Yeah, do you like it," Shotaro asked as he grabbed Sungchan's hand.

Sungchan nodded and the rest of the members couldn't help but smile at his compliments. That was when the rest of the boy introduced themselves telling him their names, there was Taeil who was the oldest and Jisung who was the youngest there was Yanyang who was probably the most hyper person he has ever met, and then there was Xiaojun who seemed very chill, there were Kun and Chenle who acted like a bickering old couple but seemed to love each other, there were Jungwoo and Yuta two people who seemed to have a lot of love to give, there were Haechan and Doyoung, and finally there was Winwin and Renjun.

Sungchan bowed to all of them and thanked them and right as he finished he felt the hand that was holding his squeeze it. "Are you ready for your tattoo"

Now, this is where Sungchan freaked out because a tattoo was going to be on your skin forever and he had no idea why he agreed to it so he told Shotaro "can you at least tell me what you're going to tattoo so that I can be prepared."

That was when Ten came up to him and brought out a sketchbook. He flipped through a couple of pages and finally came up to one drawing when Sungchan looked at it he couldn't help but gasp at it, it was in Sungchans eyes one of the most beautiful drawings he had ever seen. It was a beautiful drawing of a deer the inside was full of geometric shapes and its antlers were broken into geometric shapes as well. It was all back and white and then in the background in between its antlers was a moon in a beautiful lilac purple. "Oh my gosh, that is so beautiful when did you make this."

Ten smiled as he gave the picture to Shotaro to put on a stencil. " After we saw you at the hospital this morning I had the sudden urge to draw something that represented you and I couldn't help but think that you had the most beautiful Bambi eyes so I drew a deer and did a little bit of styling and that is how it came out. When Shotaro saw it he loved it as well and it was his idea to add the moon."

"And guess what baby boy when I saw you enter the club I couldn't help but think how beautiful your skin would look with this beautiful piece of artwork."

Sungchan swore he was getting pinker by the minute. "Thank you," he said quietly. Shotaro then turned on all of his headboard lights and put on a mask. Then he asked Sungchan where he wanted the tattoo. Sungchan thought about it for a moment and then he realized that he wanted to get a tattoo in the place that his foster father always seemed to beat him: his back. So he quietly took off his shirt and lied down in the chair.

To say that all 22 members of the clan got angry was an understatement. On Sungchan's back were multiple red lines they all seemed to be healed but everyone could feel the pain and sadness that emitted from each scar. Sungchan then said quietly " Please put it on the back I used to be scared to show my back but I...I know that that tattoo will make me feel so much better about myself. So please go ahead."

Once Sungchan said that everyone stepped out of their reverie and got to work because they were going to make sure that Sungchan felt like the most beautiful person in the world.


	8. The Letter Has Been Read

Standing behind Sungchan were 21 very angry men. They all seemed to be having varied emotions about what the fragile boy had said and they all wanted to kill whoever had done this to him. Alas just as they were about to get over their emotions Haechan telepathic throughout the room " Jaemin give me the letter I need to see who this MF is before I tear something apart," Jaemin slowly took out the letter from his jacket pocket, and then proceeded to read the room linking his emotions to all of them and realized that out of all of them Taeil was probably the least likely to make an irrational decision if he handed him the letter. So Jaemin handed the letter to him and said " You read it Hyung"

Taeil nodded and tore open the letter and then quickly opened inside was one small piece of paper, Taeil unfolded the piece of paper and read:

"You must think I'm dumb last month I needed $1,500, not $1,000, you are such an ungrateful brat, I raised you and gave you everything, but when I ask you for this one small thing you can't do it. You make me angry you are the scum of this world. I want $2,000 by next Friday or I'll make sure that you don't see the light of day tomorrow" 

Now normally Taeil was a pretty level-headed person when it came to certain things but for some reason when he read the words on that piece of paper he turned livid. All he saw was red around him and he was tempted to just go up to Sungchan and claim him as their mate and never let him go. Everyone in the room ( except for Sungchan) could feel the anger radiating off of him like the sun on one of those hot days in Seoul. Of course, he wasn't the only one, there was also Johnny, Yuta, Ten, Jaehyun, Winwin, Jungwoo, Lucas, Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung. The rest of their mates were too occupied watching Sungchan as he got his tattoo to notice the sudden change of aura in the room, but then of course Mama Kun looked up as he smelled a sour version of his favorite peach scent, and he looked up to see Jaehyun looking like he was about to murder somebody. "What's wrong" he telepathed to him. "I'll tell you after Sungchan is finished," he said back. Kun nodded as he turned back his attention to Xiaojun who was sitting next to Sungchan staring at his scars. Finally, Sungchan got tired of the silence, he was always a talker so he suddenly spoke up " Is it ok if I ask you guys a question"  
everyone quickly said yes their cute mate and Sungchan couldn't help but get so happy that they wanted to talk to him even after seeing his scars. "Uhmm I mean I don't really know much about y'all so I guess my first question is where are all of you from because I swear I heard Yuta and Shotaro talking in rapid Japanese."

Shotaro laughed and said " well you got that right me and Yuta are both from Osaka, Japan"

Then Lucas piped up " And me, Kun, Winwin, Hendery, Xiaojun, Renjun, Yangyang, and Chenle are from China"

"And I'm from Thailand, Mark is from Canada, and Johnny is from the United States, and the rest of the members are from all over, Korea," said Ten with a bit of flourish as he dramatically stood up. Sungchan saw it out of the corner of his eye and could help but burst out laughing. After he finally calmed he all of sudden realized the needle and the buzzing sound were gone. "Sungchan you're done you can look now."

Sungchan got up and turned his back to the mirror and turned his head to see what his back looked like after so long. He looked and couldn't help it when his eyes started to well up. In the center of his back was the deer and the moon was a beautiful blue shade. It made him not look at his scars it made him only focus on the tattoo that was closer to his neck. Sungchan then went up to Shotaro and wrapped both of his arms around the man's torso and started crying and saying thank you over and over again.

As Sungchan was crying onto Shotaro's shoulder Ten came up behind him and kissed the scar next to Sungchan's tattoo. Sungchan stopped crying when Ten started kissing all of his scars and then ended his attack on his skin by kissing his earlobe and then whispered "you are so beautiful Sungchan-ah and whoever tells you otherwise is so dumb."

Sungchan chuckled and turned around and hugged Ten thanking him for his compliments. He then picked up his shirt and started putting it back on. Once he put it back on he turned around to get his phone and that was when he saw the time. It was 8:30 pm !! "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I have to go home," Sungchan said as he quickly tried to find the rest of his stuff. As he was frantically looking for his phone and wallet and that was when he saw Haechan holding both of them in his hand with his eyebrow raised. "And why do you have to go home early, Sungchan-ah," Haechan said with a jealous tone. "Oh, there's this patient who will be having surgery tomorrow and I have to wake up early tomorrow morning like 4 am so that I can get to the hospital on time for the surgery"

Haechan then blurted out " why don't I drive you." Sungchan looked at him in bewilderment " no, that's ok Haechan Hyung I don't want to trouble you I can just walk to ...." Haechan cut him off by grabbing his hand and looking at him pleadingly. "Please me and the others really want to hang out with you more and if the only reason you have to go home early is that you need to drive then we can take care of that for you so please just let stay a little bit longer with us."

Sungchan tried to persuade them once again that he was fully capable of doing it and the boys just retaliated. Finally, after a 10-minute debate, Sungchan finally said " Fine, I'll let you drive me tomorrow to the hospital, but I do have to go now so that I can get a good night sleep, and then maybe tomorrow we can all hang out again and get ice cream or something." Haechan nodded from where he was standing and finally gave Sungchan his wallet and phone back. 

Taeil then looked up as Sungchan was about to leave "Oh by the way since your leaving will just close the club and we'll drop you off ok"

Sungchan looked at all 22 of them " wait a second all of you !!!! "

They all nodded as they started locking all of the doors as Sungchan stared in shock "but how will everyone fit"

Jisung looked up from where he was locking all of the alcohol cabinets and said "Oh baby boy we have our ways"

Sungchan had no idea what was about to happen...


	9. A Car Ride We Never Expected

So when Jisung said they had the ways they were not joking when they said they had their ways. To Sungchan he always thought limos were the most unconventional car of the 21st century and when he saw the limo they had he couldn't help but wonder how they made the turn-on curbs with such a large car. It was a sleek long black limo that had more of a jeep style to it. The interior was a beautiful white and all of the cubbies had snacks.  
When Sungchan saw in one of the drawers that there was a full bowl of tteokboki he couldn't help but scream and ask Taeyong if he could take some. All of the members knew how much of health junkie Taeyong was so when they all hear his inner thought of actually considering saying no they all gave him the stink eye. Taeyong finally after a minute of deliberation sighed and nodded his head. To say Sungchan was excited would be an understatement he was ecstatic. He picked up the spoon and scooped it into a cup and then added a little bit of ramen from another drawer and made himself rabokki he looked up and all of sudden realized that he had no idea where he was going to sit. 

"Sungchan come here." Everyone who is in the car could feel the anger from the earlier incident still lingering on Jaehyun so nobody questioned him when he asked Sungchan to sit in between him and Haechan. Coincidently Sungchan happened to sit down next to the most possessive members of the NCT clan, and Jaehyun nor HAechan tried to hide it. Haechan as soon as Sungchan sat down wrapped both of his arms around Sungchans torso. Sungchan didn't mind, it was the first time in his life that he had been touched so much in a good way and he couldn't help but think it might be the last so he decided to enjoy it while he could. Now Jaehyun on the other hand decided to turn towards Sungchan as he was finishing up his rabokki and asked "So Sungchan what is your family like"

Everyone turned to see what his answer would be. Sungchan quickly swallowed, normally he wouldn't share his life story with strangers but he couldn't help but feel safe and warm around them so he quickly told them " well I'm actually adopted so I refer to them as Aunty and Uncle but that doesn't matter because family is family even if they aren't blood-related, so to tell you a little information I guess with my Uncle he's a bit of an oldie but a softie, he was a pharmacist at the Boseong clinic and he loved to take me and Aunty fishing whenever he could, he would always tell me these crazy stories about how he fought off wild animals in the sea in order to save my Aunty " he looked around and whispered while giggling. " Aunty is the same she looks like she could break you in half but she wouldn't hurt a fly. She worked for the trade center in Boseong which is where they import all of the tea in and out, and she used to cook and clean and also nag but that's what I miss the most is her nagging, oh and you know a funny story my Aunty she told me before I could go to college I had to learn to cook or else she would skin me alive." 

Sungchan was like a precious angel in the dark snow that converted every single one of them. They couldn't help but smile as they hear his stories while driving through Seoul. The driver suddenly announced, " we're here sirs."

They all thanked him when they were dropped in front of Sungchan's house." Oh my gosh, that is the cutest house I have ever seen" Chenle said from the back of the crowd "yeah and the most susceptible Sungchan do you have any security around here" Jaehyun asked as he looked at the front of the house.

Sungchan grinned as he nodded his head as he opened the front gate to his house. "Oh yeah, I have plenty the ahjumma who lives next door has this really big dog who looks like it could bite you in half but is the cuddliest thing in the world, she and Uncle have to work at night and so they always leave the dog at my house and he normally stays on the front porch or during the winter months he stays in the house during the winter months. It's funny actually because whenever he comes over which is every day he feels like my guardian angel if someone who I don't know or who looks sketchy tries to come in through the gate he always barks to let me know, so yeah I have good protection, speaking of which...."

All of them turned around as a big german shepherd came trotting up to Sungchan's front porch and then it stopped and looked up at the 22 men standing and cocked his head to the side as if deciding if they were a threat or not and Sungchan hoped that he didn't start barking but to Sungchan's delight he instead walked straight past them and sat down on the bench that was on Sunghcan's front porch.

"Oh um it's really cold outside why don't you guys come inside," Sungchan said as he opened the door for them.

They all looked at each other and nodded and started taking off their shoes, they all then stepped inside of Sungchan's little cottage house, and let's just say the scent of pine and honey evaded them and some of them couldn't stop when their eyes turned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not my best I might go in and redo some stuff later on in the future. I honestly liked it at first but I couldn't figure out how to end it so I'm just leaving it there before I get messy. I was planning on doing a couple of more chapters later today ( ie 2 am in the morning) but then I was like no let me do my next update on Thursday so that I can post an extremely long chapter (that may or may not include some love scenes or rather some connection scenes).
> 
> Also, I have a really big test tomorrow and I am planning on spending the entire evening studying for it and stressing over life. Wish me luck!!!


	10. A Nice Cup of Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo Everyone, I'm back from literally one of the most stressful weeks of my life. I am super sorry for this late chapter I meant to publish it on Thursday but I didn't get around to doing it. I hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments so far about this story. See you in the next chapter!!!

Jungwoo could only focus on the man in front of him, he could only focus on the amazing scent that seemed to come from every corner of the house and emanated from his sexy mates body. Sungchan was standing in the hallway of his home under the light with his Bambi's eyes and this made Jungwoo want to pin him up on the wall and kiss him and claim him until the only name he was chanting... 

"Do you guys want some coffee before you leave, I got a whole new jar of my favorite flavor and I am one hundred percent sure that you will looove it," Sungchan said as he started to walk down the hallway to his kitchen. 

Jungwoo quickly stepped out of his dirty thoughts that Sungchan's scent seemed to have on him and he started to walk towards the kitchen while saying "Let me help you with that Sungchan-ah"

Sungchan nodded as he watched the other members of the group slowly take off their shoes and start to wander around the home. As he was watching them he all of sudden felt arms around his waist and he looked behind him to see Jungwoo resting his head on his shoulder. "Jungwoo if you want to help me you have to let me go you know" 

"Noooo, you're so warm"

Sungchan huffed and petted Jungwoo'ss head as he started to waddle over to his cabinet and get out the giant bag of coffee that he had. "Oh my gosh, why do you have so much coffee," Jeno said as he walked into the kitchen where Sungchan was at the moment trying to figure out how many cups of coffee beans he had to use to make coffee for all of the members. "Oh, well when I am a nurse and sometimes I have to stay up really late at night in order to get my work done and when I happen to have those nights well that's where this coffee comes in and the greatest part is that it tastes like sweet mint and it's not bitter so I end up enjoying it more." Jeno nodded and went back to the living room where the rest of them were sitting waiting for Sungchan to come back.

Back in the kitchen, Sungchan proceeded to pour the coffee into the pot, and then he sat there and watched it boil waiting for the right time to switch off the stove. Jungwoo quickly got bored waiting for the coffee to boil so he decided to look at his mate's body. Sungchan was a good medium height, but he was small enough to fit into Jungwoo's arm. He was lanky but with a little bit of muscle and in Jungwoo's eyes the man had a great butt. Jungwoo felt like he could touch it but then he realized that touching someone's butt would probably not be the best idea. Just as Jungwoo was about to wrap his arms around the man again the timer went off. "Yayyy ok give me one second to strain it and then everyone will be getting the most delicious coffee of their life. Sungchan then proceeded to pick up the pot but as he was pouring he made a wrong move and tried to touch the side of the pot and burned his finger.

"Oh my gosh ow ow ow ow," Sungchan said. Jungwoo automatically ran over and took the pot out of his hand he then grabbed him and turned on the sink to the coldest temperature and stuck it under. Sungchan tried his hardest not to cry at the relief that he felt once the cold water and as he turned his head to thank Jungwoo his heart jumped. Jungwoo was staring back at him like he just died, Sungchan couldn't help but automatically take his other hand and put it on Jungwoo's face and say " I'm ok, thank you for helping me."

Jungwoo shook his head, he should've protected, he shouldn't have even let him touch the pot... 

"Jungwoo seriously it's ok it's just one finger and hey I'm a nurse I have given myself a fair amount of injuries over literally nothing so don't worry ok, now turn that frown upside down and help me put the coffee in these cups." SUngchan turned off the cold water and took Jungwoo's hand and lead him over to the cups. 

Jungwoo looked at the back of Sungchan's head and then he quickly grabbed Sungchan by the waist dragging him away from the pot and then proceeded to lift the man up onto the countertop. "Sungchan let me handle it ok I don't want you burning any other part of your body, let me take care of it" Sungchan giggled and did a mock salute to the men back and quietly whispered" yes sir"

Once Jungwoo was done he looked at Sungchan who was still sitting on the countertop watching Jungwoo work. "I will let you carry out this tray to the members but if you hurt yourself while doing it I get to punish you in whatever way I see fit." Jungwoo stuck out his pinky finger at Sungchan. Sungchan rolled his eyes at the childishness and then linked pinkies with the man and said " I promise that if I hurt myself delivering coffee that I will be punished by Jungwoo in any way he sees fit , is that ok Jungwoo-ah" SUngchan said while looking straight into Jungwoo's eyes. Sungchan was startled when he realized that Jungwoo was fixated on their link pinkies and his breathing had completely stopped.  
"Jungwoo is everything ok." Sungchan said as he slowly let go of Jungwoo's pinkied and transferred his hands onto Jungwoos face while he looked at the man. Jungwoo snapped out of his reverie and looked at the man who was holding his face. "Uhh yeah I'm fine just come one lets deliver the coffee ok"

Sungchan turned around as he wathced the mand walk out of the room and then muttered "Well that was weird I hope that he is ok"  
SUngcahn then went and picked up the coffee tray filled with about 10 cups and started to move into the living room once he was in he set the tray down onto the table and then went back into the kitchen to get the other coffee's. 

"I hope you enjoy your coffees sir's" Sungchan said as he bowed with a flourish.

Everyone laughed as they picked up their coffee's in the beautiful china that was set out on the table. Once they all took the first step they all couldn't but help but groan internally. The coffee was delicious but as Vampires they could also sense the emotions that are put into certain things for example they could tell that all of Sungchans scars were filled with sadness and fear, but with this coffee they could all feel the love and happiness that was poured into it and now that they had all finished there coffee they were ready to give their love to the beautiful man who was drinking his own coffee across from them...


	11. House Tour

Once everyone had completed their coffee they were all ecstatic. They could feel Sungchan's love coursing through their veins and Mark kept on thinking now I know what Mom and Dad mean when they say that you can get drunk on love. 

Sungchan after seeing them all gulp down his coffee couldn't have been more nervous he couldn't;t tell if they liked it or if they were just drinking to be nice so he boldly asked "Did you guys like it, I mean you seemed to have finished to the whole cup soo um ...." 

"It was delicious Sungchan-ah you weren't lying when you said that it would be the best coffee, but now that we're finished I think you owe us a tour of your house," Mark said as he looked right at Sungchan. Now Sungchan didn't know why but he all of sudden got excited at the fact that someone was interested enough to even see his house. I mean who gets 22 extremely hot men inside of their home asking for a house tour. 

"Of course let's start at the front door shall we?"

Everyone got up and they all couldn't but help at coo at Sungchan's cuteness. He had the brightest smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling like the stars in the sky. "Ok, so when you first walk through the door obviously you can see that to your left there is a set of doors, once you open the doors you can see that this is my office." Sungchan had shelves upon shelves of books lining all of the walls, and then in the center of the office was a desk with a laptop, and then to the side of the desk sat a table with a wicker basket. "Yeah, whenever I come home from work I just automatically put my keys inside of this it just allows me to keep track of all of my keys because I have learned that I lose things quite easily" Everyone looked into the basket and saw that Sungchan had a lot of keys. "What are these keys for Sungchan-ah," said Haechan as he picked up a set of keys that had a key-chain with a picture of a very large group of children. "oh well you all know that I am adopted, and when I was just 2 weeks old my mom or whoever dropped me off at this orphanage in something called a baby box, and I lived there for a couple of years before I was taken in by family, but the pastor there he took care of all of us really well and I like to drop by from time to time to just say and because I came so often Pastor gave me a set of keys so that I could just let myself in and trust me whenever I want some of Aunties food those keys come in real handy"

"Wait a second baby box?" Mark said as he looked at Sungchan. Sungchan looked back and nodded "yeah there are a lot of men and women in this country who don't want kids or they feel that they're not adequate enough to take care of the baby so what they do is they drop the baby off in the baby box and the baby will come and live with us till their adopted, till the parents can come and take care of the baby again, or we raise them till they turn of age and then we send them off into society. " 

"That's really cool we should go there one day and see it," Mark said as he looked around at all of them silently telecommunicating that they needed to go see for themselves where he was raised and why they allowed him to go to such an awful human being like this man named Taechara.

"Oooh, I would love to take you, ok anywho continuing the tour let us leave the office now as you can see across from the office is this dining hall which I never use, and then if we go straight you'll see this lovely little passageway that leads to the kitchen and then obviously you all know my living room, and then as you can see there are two stairs, if we go down these stairs it will lead you to my garden," Sungchan said as he opened his backyard door to his in Mark's opinion most beautiful garden he has ever seen. There were bushes full of roses a big tree that had a hammock and then he also had a mini square pool with a little hot tub and then he had a patio with one of those roofs on it and to make it even cuter he had a fireplace with chairs surrounding it. "Wowww do you spend a lot of time outside" 

"One hundred percent I honestly think I spend more time outside of the house than inside I like swimming or reading books in the hammock or near the fireplace" 

Everyone couldn't help but coo as he ran inside telling them to hurry up as there was more to show. "Ok so now we go up the second set of stairs. SO when you come upstairs you will see this is my bedroom to your left and then my media room is to the right and then if you go a little bit forward you will see a hallway and you will see two bedrooms there one is the master bedroom and the other one is the guest bedroom, and that is my house tour" Sungchan said as he did a curtsey and once he finished he cracked up and started laughing. His laughter was nothing short of infectious as everyone started laughing alongside him. The beautiful moment continued as they went down the stairs, and just as they were about to go back into the living room Taeyong felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

Taeyong took out his phone and saw that it was his father. "Guys we have to go Appa needs us back at the club apparently he has something important to tell us," Taeyong said and everyone in the room could tell by the fire in his eyes what it was about. 

"Oh ok if you guys have to work that is fine I'll just...." 

Jaehyun cut him off by grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it quite aggressively. He then looked up at a shocked Sungchan and said in probably one of the deepest voices Sungchan has ever heard "oh no baby boy well be back to pick you up for work you said 4 right" Sungchan nodded " then well be here by 3:45 be waiting by your front porch." Sungchan nodded as he felt JAehyun kiss his hand one more time and leave he then watched all of them say goodbye in the same manner by kissing his hand and finally it was just him and Taeil. "Lock all of your doors and sleep well baby boy we'll see you in a couple of hours."

Sungchan walked out to his porch and watched as they all got into their car and watched them drive off. Sunggchan shivered, he honestly couldn't wait to see them again but he couldn't get the image of their eyes out of his head. Their eyes looked red, and not the lust kind of red but rather the murder kind of red.....


	12. A Horrible Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!!! I hope you enjoy this rather beautiful chapter !!!
> 
> ;))))))

Once they had all left Sungchan decided to change into his night pajamas and do his regular routine for the night. Once he had finished everything he slipped under the cover and shut his eyes and immediately fell asleep after a very eventful night. 

Once Sungchan had slept there was a dark spirit who awoke. Now Sungchan was considered human but because of the circumstances that he grew up in he had someone who was in his life that you would consider in the spirit world a spirit that should always be locked behind the gates guarded by Cerberus. This spirit at least in Sungchan's memory name was Sooman and he was Sungchan's first stepparent, the one who had left the marks on his back. The one who only wanted him for the money, and the one who Taeyong saw in Sungchan's memory. Sooman was also not just a terrible human being but a haunting spirit and he was determined to make Sungchan's life miserable, and what better way to make someone's life miserable than by pushing away the very person that they love. So Sooman took that pocket, took the pocket of love that Sungchan had started to develop in his heart, and exploit it. He created a nightmare, a nightmare full of lust-driven vampires who were going to kill Sungchan. " He won't ever let that stupid NCT clan bite him after this in fact once he hears that they are vampire ooh he will run away from them and never come back and that will hurt him and the Neo Clan oh Sooman you are so smart"

Once Sooman had left Sungchan's conscious his nightmare had begun:

Sungchan had walked into a room. The room only had one door, the door that he had just entered. Once, he closed it the door completely disappeared. Once it had disappeared Sungchan saw a single bed and in that one bed sat Yanyang and Lucas. Yangyang all of sudden came up to Sungchan and gave him a drink. Sungchan wasn't thirsty he was just curious as to what was going on. When he tried to decline though nothing came out. He tried again and realized that he had no voice in this dream, right when he tried to speak one last time Yangyang came up behind him and whispered "fine if your not going to drink it baby boy then your going to have to let me kiss you." Now Sungchan had no idea what to do, even though he knew this was a dream he still wanted his first kiss to be with someone he loved and he wasn't so sure how he felt about Yangyang or any of the others but before he could contemplate that anymore, he felt a warm pair of lips on his. Sungchan wanted to push him off but his body betrayed him and he just ended up wrapping his arms around Yangyangs shoulders. Yangyang's lips had this amazing caramel taste to them that Sungchan honestly couldn't get enough of, he then felt the buttons on his shirt being undone and Sungchan decided who cares and kept on kissing the male, who had decided at that moment to let his hands wander down to Sungchan's butt and then he pushed the said male up against the wall and started kissing down his neck and once he got to the juncture between Sungchan's neck and shoulders he licked it and then bit down till he made a hickey and then he started going up to his neck and started making more hickeys and when Sungchan couldn't think he could feel any more bliss he felt Lucas on the other side of his body making more hickeys everywhere. "I knew you would look sexy with my marks all over you baby boy can we now get a taste of your blood?" Sungchan's eyes popped open in that second and couldn't help but gape at the fact that they had asked such an absurd question....

Meanwhile on the other side of the dream world there was an old ahjumma who was trying to save Sungchan. See even though Sooman thought that he could infiltrate Sungchan's thoughts what he failed to take into account that even though Sungchan isn't mated yet he still has a pretty strong bond with the boys and when they felt that infiltration they immediately telepathed the ahjumma and she went straight to Sungchan's conscious. She knew she couldn't pull Sungchan out because that could hurt him in more ways than one so she decided to opt for the other part, making this nightmare a beautiful dream. 

Just as Sungchan was deciding whether to punch the said male and run he heard a voice telling him to let it happen and that it would be over as soon as possible. Sungchan looked into Yangyang and Lucas's eyes and realized that he needed to do this because A maybe he would be able to get out of this crazy dream and go back to normal life and B he wouldn't mind being bitten by two extremely hot vampires. 

So Sungchan nodded his head. Dream Lucas and Dream Yangyang as Sungchan had decided to call them jumped up and down in excitement as they let their fangs pop out. They then let SUngchan rest up against the wall and that was when Dream Lucas slid his fangs into Sungchan's neck first. Sungchan first felt a slice of a fear spike in him and he couldn't help but want to push the man away but when he felt Dream Lucas slowly rub his nose against the back of Sungchan's neck he couldn't help but relax in the men embrace as he drank. Once Dream Lucas had gotten started Sungchan started letting his hands wander up and down Dream Lucas's back and he felt a sudden rush of peace inside of him, he felt like this was what he was meant to do, so when Lucas detached himself he opened his arms and kissed Lucas full on the mouth. Dream Lucas chuckled as he detached himself from Sungchan and then let Dream Yanyang attach himself to his neck and when Sungchan got picked up by said man the experience was even better. He felt the pull as Dream Yangyang drank his last few drops and then Dream Yangyang slowly put him down. "Thank you baby you were so brave." Dream Lucas said as he knelt down in front of Sungchan who had slid down the wall once Dream Yangyang had put him down. 

"Yeah, yeah thank me later I'm tired." Sungchan said as he waved them off, sungchan all of sudden heard a distant blaring.

Sjngchan opened his eyes in order to turn off the alarm that was blaring in his right ear over and over again. As Sungchan was about to head to the bathroom he realized he just had a wet dream about two men that he literally met like one day ago.

"Oh my gosh, what did I do, Ahhhhh !!"Sungchan said as pulled at the hair in his head. 

If only Sungchan knew what was coming his way becuase that dream was about to become his reality....


	13. If Only We Could Leave Our Past Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!! Ok So I live in Texas and we had no power, no electricity, and no WIFI for 3 days, due to the snow as well as because of some power regulation thing. It's been interesting getting to hang around with my family around the fireplace for the past three days but now I am back and better than ever. 
> 
> Also quick note I changed some things in the story so some of you might have to go back and re-read some of the chapters, as well as I, did some major editing because my grammar is so bad and I didn't realize it till I went back over all of the chapters.  
> I hope you guys enjoy and leave down in the comments how you feel !!! See you in the next chapter!!!

A few minutes before Sungchan's wet dream ;)

As they all piled into their car, they drove as quickly as they could back to the club. They're sitting on the leather couch was Taeyong's father. "Appa tell them what you told me a couple of minutes ago the only thing I told them was that you had more information on Sungchans past and that we could get some revenge."

"Uncle please tell us more," Renjun said as they all crowded at the phone looking at it like it was going to save their life. 

"Relax boys, ok so I and the others did some digging around and it turns out your mate has been through so much"

Everyone looked at each other as their anger started to increase.

"Basically Sungchan had three foster parents before he got adopted by Lee Jaeun in Boseong. Those three parents their names are Lee Sooman, Kyoto Taechara, and Park Jinyoung. They all were when they first arrived at the system seen as good parents Lee Sooman is as probably many of you know the CEO of the big label SM Entertainment he had a lot of money but sadly he is also one of the cruelest people you will ever meet he would whip and burn Sungchan if Sungchan didn't do exactly as he said, according to local resources he fired all of the maids and made Sungchan clean his entire home and if there was even a spec of dirt he would burn him with one of his cigars and make him clean the house till the early morning. Then one day I guess he got tired so he sold Sungchan to one of his closes subordinates Taechara for about $500,000 and then once Taechara got a hold of him it got even worse. He would make Sungchan do all of his dirty favors and made him go to extremely sketchy places and made him deliver drugs all over Korea when he was only 9 years old. The kid would then have to come home immediately and give him all of the money. Then Taechara was also what you would an alcoholic. He would drink every other night and have sex in the room right next door to Sungchans luckily for him a neighbor reported all of the noise and the landlord once he figured out what was happening took Sungchan to go live with his best friend Park Jinyoung. Now Park Jinyoung out of all of them was probably the best. He was young and healthy but he was extremely strict. If Sungchan brought home a single B he would have to run outside 4 miles and he wouldn't get any food for the rest of the week. Jinyoung essentially locked him inside of their home except for school and finally one day the child care services noticed this and they finally took him back and found him his last and final home. Now his aunt and uncle were probably the most kinds out of all of the foster families and the only thing they asked is that he helped around the farm and when he turned thirteen they asked if he wanted to be adopted by him and he said yes and that my boys are the sad story of Jung Sungchan."

"I will tear their heads of how dare they...." Haechan said as his fangs started to come out. "Haechan-ah don't worry me and everyone's parents got this covered"

"Wait a second Uncle once you take them down don't kill them." Everyone looked at Yuta who had just spoken. "I want them to suffer, I want them to understand his pain, torture them don't kill them, because that's what they deserve."

All of a sudden everyone felt a prick and that was when Hendry got up and said: "something is wrong with SUngchan, something is wrong I don't know what it is but someone contact Elder Myo, HURRY !"

They all telepahted Elder Myo and told her what was going on and she said that she was on it. Everyone was on edge as they sat in the club waiting for Elder Myo to get back to them on what happened to their mate.

"Ok I'm back," Elder Myo said as she telepathed into the club room that they were all in. " It's nothing to worry about it's a simple nightmare demon that decided it wants to play some games, I don't know who the demon was but give me some time and I'll figure it out"

Everyone breathed out in relief but Taeyong's father could tell from her face that she has hidden something. "Elder Myo you are blushing harder than a girl who just got asked out by her crush, If I may ask what happened."

Everyone including the bodyguards looked at her small figure as she looked them " Well the nightmare demon I guess knew that SUngchan knew you guys and liked you guys so he exploited that by creating a dream where Yangyang and Lucas were trying to get his blood, I couldn't pull him out because that could destroy him so all I could do was change the nightmare into a dream, a dream where he would feel no pain but rather well you know" Elder Myo said as she looked at all of them.

To say Yangyang and Lucas were blushing at the fact that that happened inside his dream would be an understatement they were as red as tomatoes. Meanwhile, the rest of them were looking at Elder Myo to see if she had any more information on what happened. That was when Jaehyuns alarm rang, he cautiously picked up his phone to see a reminder on his home screen that read:

"Time to pick up Sungchan"


	14. Why Are You Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesdayyyy !!!!

Sungchan quickly put on his scrubs and ran out the door. He didn't want to meet up with the boys, not after that dream. That dream left Sungchan wanting more he all of sudden felt needy for them like he needed them right next to him but he also wasn't looking for a relationship right now, love was too complicated.

As Sungchan started to walk towards the hospital he heard his phone buzzing that it was now 3:30 am and that he had set an alarm for when to start locking stuff up. Sungchan knew it was rude to not let them know beforehand so he quickly texted Taeyong telling him that he left the house earlier and that they didn't have to come to pick him up. Sungchan put his phone down and stuffed it into his pocket and as he was walking towards the hospital he once again saw the cafe and quickly went inside to get some coffee before the day started. Once he walked in though he immediately wanted to run away. Standing inside the cafe were three men who Sungchan was very familiar with Haechan, Jaehyun, and Taeil. Sungchan felt all of them turned towards him and say that he was scared for his life would be an understatement. 

"Baby boy what are you doing here was supposed to pick you up later and it's not even 3:45 yet"

"Uh, uh I..." Sungchan honestly could smack himself in the face right now over his stupidity, and he couldn't help but think" I hope somebody saves me from this awkward situation" 

Right after he thought that Elder Myo came in with Sungchan's regular morning breakfast, and handed it to him.

Elder Myo after she handed Sungchan's breakfast gave the boys a mental flick in the head for scaring the poor boy. See a couple of minutes earlier she had received the telepath from the boys that Sungchan had left the house early and that if she saw him that she would notify them. When she saw Sungchan waiting by the light across the street she had telepathed Taeyong telling him that he looked like he was coming in for coffee, and that was when Jaehyun, Haechan, and Taeil had come in. She could tell once they were in that they were angry at the boy for leaving the house early but she knew that this would happen because the dream was pretty steamy ;)

"I just didn't want to burden you guys so I left the house early and texted Taeyong that you didn't have to come I didn't realize that y'all be already here, I'm sorry," Sungchan said as he looked at all of them with his Bambi's eyes. 

"It's fine Sungchan, we forgive you," Taeil said as went forward and hugged the male. Haechan rolled his eyes at his Hyung and then proceeded to say "Let me carry your bag"

Sungchan looked at Haechan and then said "oh no no it's ok I can carry it" 

Haechan, Jaehyun, and Taeil all raised their eyebrows at his reluctance, and then Haechan went forward and put his forehead against Sungchan's and said in a much deeper tone "it's either I carry the bag or I carry you all the way to the hospital." Sungchan flushed red as HAechan detached himself. 

"Fine if you insist" Sungchan grumbled as he gave his bag to the male. Haechan grinned as he rubbed the back of Sungchan's head softly.

They all left the coffee shop as they said goodbye to Elder Myo. They all then hopped into the Jeep and drove to SUngchan's place as he downed his coffee while simultaneously looking like he would fall over in 2 seconds. "Sungchan are you sure that you can work today you look extremely tired," Taeil said as he watched the unbuckle his seatbelt.

Sungchan laughed and said " I am fine Hyung I've done this before and trust me I always do well" Sungchan then grabbed his bag and said thank you to all of them, and then just before he could go Haechan grabbed his hand and said, "if we call you today will you promise to pick up?" Sungchan blushed, nodded, and then shly hugged them and said his final goodbye. Sungchan then jumped out of the Jeep and ran into the lobby of the hospital. 

As Sungchan was putting away his stuff he looked at his phone to see one message from Jaehyun " Hwaiting!!!" 

Sungchan laughed at how cute they all were and couldn't help but think "Maybe I should give them a chance"


	15. Lunch?

"Jung Sungchan I swear if you do not get your cute little butt over here and help me move the patient I will..." Haeyong said as he started to walk into the nurse's locker room. SUngchan looked up to see Haeyong standing there looking like an angry panda bear.

"Ok I'm coming, I'm coming sheesh just give me a second to lock up," SUngchan said as he turned off his phone completely and locked up the rest of his stuff in his lockers. He then proceeded to open the door and run down to his patient's room where the patient who was an old man was starting to nod off from the anesthesia."

"Ok people I know it's early in the morning but we will be in that operating theatre for about 6 hours so take a deep breath, pray do whatever you have to do, and let's get this started."

Every nurse in the room smiled at Haeyong's words and then SUngchan along with another nurse helped wheel down the patient to the operating theatre and helped prepare them for the surgery. As Sungchan was putting out all of the tools that were necessary for the procedure he noticed something that made his heartbeat 2x times faster. On the side of the man's neck were multiple puncture marks. The kind that you only see in the movies about vampires and when Sungchan saw that he couldn't help but shudder to rethink his dream about the two men. He then decided once the man woke up he was going to ask him what those marks were because he needed to know if they were what he thought they were.

All of the nurses then went into the sanitation room one last time before they put on their scrubs and headgear. Sungchan stood at the very end of the table and watched as the two patients sat their one of them dead the other one who he hoped would survive. 

Meanwhile in another part of Seoul...

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IDIOTIC" WInwin sat back in his chair smiling as he watched Yuta yell at another clan leader who had just come to them to inform them that some of her clan members had gone feral at the last full moon and had sucked a poor old man till he was basically close to dead, and instead of bringing the body back to the base they had left it there. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MEMORY WIPES WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BECAUSE OF YOUR CLAN'S STUPIDITY OH MY GOSH I SWEAR.... !!!!" Yuta said as he angrily paced on the tile floor. Winwin knew that that woman was about to do so he didn't even flinch when he heard a couple of gunshots and then saw Yuta come inside of the room with smoke coming out of his ears. WInwin put down his phone and started to walk towards Yuta, he then placed both of his arms around his waist, spun him around, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Now not many people knew this but Yuta was always good at putting up the front that he was this angry character and that nobody could get past him when in reality he was actually extremely sensitive, and at times like this Winwin knew exactly what to do. Winwin knew that Yuta was angry and what better way to calm down your clan member than to drink some of their blood. So that is exactly what winwin did he slowly took of Yuta's shirt and slid it down and then he put his mouth up the shell of Yuta's ear and whispered "May I." Yuta nodded as he felt WInwin's arms tighten around his waistline. WInwin tilted Yuta's head back till it was on his shoulder and he put his mouth against the juncture in his neck, and slowly let his fang puncture the area. WInwin groaned now everyone in the clan had drunken each other blood for one reason or another but everyone had a favorite, for example, Jeno was addicted to Jaemin's blood or Johnny loved Ten's blood. Winwin's favorite just so happened to be Yuta's it was sweet and tastes like blackberries and wine. Once Winwin felt Yuta calm down he retracted his fangs and spun Yuta around to face him. He then placed his forehead up against Yuta's and whispered " Are you ok, do you need another moment or shall we go get some lunch together." Yuta grinned as he nodded and put his shirt back on so that he and Winwin could go get some lunch from the clan's kitchen, Kun always had something waiting for them. 

Once Winwin and Yuta had made it all the way up to the top floor of their house they both walked up to the kitchen to see what was going on. Just as they predicted Kun was cooking a meal and it was sushi. "Oh, Kun, I didn't realize sushi was today's menu if it was I would've worn my sushi shirt," Yuta said as he ran up to the counter to see what was being made. Before he could grab the chopsticks, Kun smacked his hand and said " Yah no eating yet, Jaemin and Jeno told me that Sungchan likes sushi and since he is coming over today I decided to make him his favorite meal."

Winwin raised his eyebrow "Wait a minute Sungchan is coming over." 

"Yep, he had a heart transplant surgery that he had to give some old man and once he is done with the surgery I and Taeyong are going to pick him up so that we can bring him over and let him have a meal with us, also instead of standing there why don't you help the others clean up the house you're not getting any sushi otherwise," Kun said as he continued making the sushi pretty. Winwin and Yuta looked around and realized that everyone was cleaning every nook and corner and Yuta and Winwin couldn't help but run up the stairs and help. 

Everything needed to be perfect, especially if Sungchan was coming over...


	16. One Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happyy Mondayyy!!! I did a little change to Chapter 14 btw so you might have to go back and read it just so that this chapter as well as Chapter 15 will make some more sense. I hope that all of you had a good relaxing weekend mine was honestly so nice I was able to heal a little bit from my stressful week and now I'm back and honestly feeling much better. I hope that you guys enjoy the updates for today and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!!!
> 
> Also, leave any comments on what you might think will happen next.
> 
> Your fellow Author,  
> Robin Lu

The head doctor in the room put the scalpel down and everyone in the theater as well as in the watch box cheered it was a successful full heart transplant. Sungchan and the other nurses smiled as they wheeled down the patient. Sungchan always felt happy when surgery was successful but with heart transplants, you never know what could happen.

As Sungchan started setting up the IV he ended up looking more closely at the marks on the man's neck and he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the man, did he get bitten or does he just have scars from something?

Now in an extremely luxurious house in the forest of Seoul, there were 22 men who had just finished cleaning and they were all sitting together waiting for Youngjae who was the head surgeon at the hospital that SUngchan worked at to text them that the surgery was complete. Finally, after eons, Taeyong's phone pinged, and when Taeyong looked at it said: 

"We're done so you can now call him"

Everybody cheered as Taeyong read the message aloud. Taeyong couldn't help but grin as clicked on the phone app on his phone, he then scrolled down his contacts and then clicked on Sungchan's name. As it rang everyone got more excited and then like a roller coaster just when everyone's excitement was at its peak it suddenly went down when the automated voice message popped up instead of SUngchan's voice. WHen taeyong put his phone down he expected a whole room of sad faces but instead, he found 21 extremely mad young vampires.

So Taeyong being the only level-headed one in the room picked up the phone again and called Haeyong to see if Sungchan was maybe busy.

"Hello, Taeyong what's up," Haeyong said as he quickly ran into the nearest empty unit. "Hey, Haeyong do you know where Sungchan is he's not picking up his calls." 

Haeyong forehead creased and thought for a second "Oh well we just finished up the heart transplant and last I saw he was just setting up his IV and stuff so no he shouldn't be busy." 

Now, this is when Taeyong got mad because while Sungchan didn't belong to them yet, he still expected him to pick up his phone I mean he promised Haechan. 

So when he hung up after saying thank you he looked at all of them, his eyes had turned an icy blue:

"Get ready, we're going to go pick up our mate"


	17. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happyy Tuesday!!! I'm sorry for the long break, I didn't know where to go from the last chapter but after a lot of motivational speeches on Youtube I found out what I wanted to do lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to see y'all in the next chapter!!
> 
> Leave any comments on what you might think will happen next.
> 
> Your fellow Author,  
> Robin Lu

Once those words came out of Taeyong's mouth everyone leaped up to go get the car. Kun immediately went to get the butler and they drove off to the hospital.

Meanwhile...

Sungchan was entering the man's hospital room as he had to change the men IV. As he opened the drawer to get out the next pack, he heard a groan. He quickly turned around and saw the man was slowly waking up, and as he woke up, he suddenly started looking around reverently and that was when he noticed Sungchan. They both looked at each other and the man quietly said :

"Where am I?"  
"You’re at the Seoul Hospital sir, you just had a heart transplant and you are recovering right now," Sungchan said as he quickly made, the way up to the hospital bed.  
"Oh, that is a relief that means what happened was all just a dream"  
"What dream sir?"  
"Oh well the other night I went out and there was this group of people and they offered to pay me a bunch of money if they could drink my blood or whatever but that is not possible because vampires don't exist anyway I let them drink my blood but I guess they took too much because the next thing I knew everything turned black. At first, when I woke up, I thought it was real but now that I think about it must have just been a bad dream." The man said Sungcahn was about to make a comment and then decided against it.

"I guess so sir, I finished changing your IV so if you need anything from me or any other nurse just please push the blue button on the side of your bed"  
"Of course, I'll let you know," the man said as he looked up at SUngchan's youthful face. Sungchan turned around and walked out of the room, as he was closed the door he suddenly heard:

"SUNGCHANNNN!!!!"

Sungchan quickly turned around to see Haeyong running at him like a mad man. Once HAeyong caught up to him he grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into an empty hospital room. " 

Haeyong what are you doing now is the not time to be playing games were at our job," Sungchan said as he tried to walk away from Haeyong.  
Haeyong quickly grabbed him by his shoulders again and said " NO, Sungchan listen to me, Taeyong called me apparently you didn't pick up his call and I don't know Sungchan he sounded a little angry that you hadn't picked up his call"  
Sungchan looked at Haeyong and said " and what exactly transpired in that call Haeyong"  
"Well he asked me whether you were busy and still in the surgery and I said no that you were free and that was when he said bye"

Sungchan flicked HAeyong in the head and said " Yah, why didn't you tell them that I had to switch off my phone for the surgery, also why are they so angry about me not picking up the phone it's not like...." and that was when it hit Sungchan he had made a promise to Haechan to keep his phone on him at all times and to pick up when he called.

Haeyong felt bad for putting Sungchan in the position he was in but then he felt double bad when Sungchan's eyes started getting wider and wider to they looked like sausage pans. "Sungchan are you ok, don't worry about when they get here, I will explain it's not like you owe them anyway"

"No Haeyong I completely forgot that I made a promise to keep my phone on me at all times with HAechan, oh gosh I'm screwed," Sungchan said as slid down the wall.  
"Hey like I said before it's not like you owe them so you didn't pick up one call it's fine just explain what happened and the most that'll happen is that you might have to buy them a meal, Ok now get your but up and come with me we have rounds to do before those little monsters get here"  
Sungchan looked up all of sudden " Wait they're coming to the hospital!!!"  
Haeyong realized what he said and covered his mouth, "Yes.”  
Sungchan got up suddenly and said “When are they coming”  
Haeyong looked at his phone at the text message they sent and said “ in about 10 minutes”  
Sungchan looked up with his Bambi's eyes “I just have to explain the situation that’s all I won’t turn into a puddle I’ll just go up to them and explain, they can’t be angry at me after that right” 

He looked at Haeoyng, Haeyong knew his master, he knew how possessive they were among themselves and knew that they had been waiting on Sungchan their final mate for centuries and he knew this little slip up was not going to end well but alas he didn’t want to discourage the boy and said “ Yeah, you got this let’s finish up here, we shouldn’t sit and wait like sitting ducks”

Sungchan giggled at his comment and got up with the help of Haeyong. They continued doing their work till all of a sudden Haeyong got a ping on his phone.  
“Sungchan go to your locker and get your phone the boys want to talk to you”

Sungchan automatically almost as if he was being controlled went and turned on his phone. It then started to ring, it was an unknown number. He pressed accept and put it up to his ear, it was Winwin. “Get all your stuff.”  
Sungchan looked at his watch and then said “ but my shift isn’t...”  
“Baby boy, don’t argue and get your stuff, you’re coming with us”  
Sungchan didn’t know what to do and just as he was about to retort, he heard a subtle knock on the back door, “Open the door Sungchan-ah” A familiar voice said. Sungchan went up to the door and opened it and standing there was Winwin. For some reason, at least in Sungchan’s eyes he looked smoking hot while simultaneously looking absolutely terrifying. Sungchan backed up as he watched him silently walk in. Winwin then hung up the phone and walked over to Sungchan’s locker. He took everything inside and put it gently inside a bag and then started staring at him. “Baby boy why didn’t you pick up our call hmm, why didn’t you keep Haechans promise.”

Sungchan started twiddling his finger and then said “ I forgot we had surgery this morning so all of us had to turn off our phones, and that’s why I didn’t answer it, I wasn’t purposefully ignoring you, I'm sorry if that's what you thought”  
Winwin smirked. Haeyong had texted them minutes before they got there the situation so they had all understood, but just hearing it from Sungchan’s mouth was 10 times more relieving. He proceeded to walk towards Sungchan who was backing wards till he hit the table, he then put both of his arms on both sides of Sungchans body and said “First of all don't apologize, you had to do your job, so we're not angry with you, but now you owe us, for breaking your promise even if it was on accident.”

Sungchan raised his eyebrows and folded his arms over his chest “Oh, and what would that be kind sir.”

Winwin grabbed both of Sungchan’s hands and intertwined their fingers together. Then he looked up at Sungchan and said :

“Come have lunch with us at our house.”


End file.
